


Between cigarettes

by princehyuck



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehyuck/pseuds/princehyuck
Summary: You share a cigarette with Johnny, who's very much into your innocence and bicker around.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Between cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> honestly just 3k words of johnny being a cocky tease,,, bare with me but i'm a sucker for badboy!johnny

You could've noticed that Johnny loved your sweet innocent self when you were both around 17 and he had convinced you to leave your sunday's mass earlier and "play smash bros in your room or something" the way he called it. just to be met with the boy on your bed already with a pack of cigarettes he stole from his dad that morning.  
"I thought we'd be playing games, John. you know you could at least give me one." you try to sound confident but it rather comes of as needy and you cringe a little when he sends you a pout along with a raspy laugh. "I don't think I should." you get on your knees and quickly sneak over to him to snatch a cigarette, letting yourself down next to him and leaning against the wall that is awfully cold against your back. Johnny shakes his head but still lights your cigarette, scooting closer to you. You take this as an opportunity to look at his features a little more. You notice his piercing eyes, the cigarette that lays between his lips and the way he sighs annoyed when the lighter doesn't seem to work. You take his cigarette and motion on taking a drag on his cigarette. "May I?"   
The much taller boy gives you a reassuring nod and watches you, like he's thinking of how to tease you. "If you wanna taste my lips so bad just tell me, angel." And there it was again, his cocky smirk as if he believes he just hit a nerve, which he did but you think you can hide it with one of your overused scoffs. "Please you're ridiculous. Really Johnny, your imagination is getting to you. I'm telling you." You try to sound as convincing as possible but he only gives you raised eyebrows and softly takes your chin between his fingers. "You think so? Because I'm pretty sure you have a little crush on me. Doing anything to make an edgy impression on me."   
Johnny takes the cigarette from your lips to his own again. He takes a drag of the cigarette, holding the smoke for a bit before letting it out into your room and you sway your hands in front of your face, obviously throubled. You complain again. "My parents will smell this shit. I can't disappoint them again after that incident we had last time." Johnny frowns and whispers in between pauses. "Language, angel... Language. Which incident though? There were quiet a lot these weeks." Your whine is a tad embarrassing but you get on with it and proceed on refreshing his memories.  
"When we snuck out to steal my dad's fucking car to visit a drive in theater and I got home at like four in the morning?" You suggest. Though Johnny's attention is mostly on your skirt riding up right now.  
The flashback makes him only chuckle very low. "Yeah yeah, when you wore that pretty, dark dress right? You were lucky your mom didn't see that short little dress. I was the only one to see it right?"   
Your completely red ears say enough to him, but you cross your arms in ignorance.   
You both snap your heads to the sound of the front door unlocking and your parents chatter from downstairs. You're a little disappointed that it's Johnny's time to leave already. Johnny gives you the rest of his cigarette and you watch him march off to your slightly parted window. "Well then I'll be leaving, Y/n. Make sure no one sees those adorable pink panties until I'm back" He cocks an eyebrow and eventually leaves out of your window, leaving you flustered just the way he likes it.


End file.
